The invention relates to a transmission device for a motor vehicle having the features of the preamble of claim 1, wherein the motor vehicle has a first wheel axis and a second wheel axis, the second wheel axis consisting of at least a first partial axis and a second partial axis.
Such a transmission is used for example to transmit a torque between a drive unit of the motor vehicle and at least two wheel axles of the motor vehicle. In this manner, both the first wheel axle and the second wheel axle are connected to the drive unit via the transmission device. They are therefore driven wheel axles, so that the motor vehicle is thus provided as an all-wheel drive motor vehicle. The first wheel axle is in this case for example a front axle of the motor vehicle, while the second wheel axle represents the rear axle of the motor vehicle. However, it is also possible to provide the opposite configuration.
With transmission device devices of the type mentioned above, for example a connecting shaft can be provided to transmit the torque to the second wheel axle, wherein the connecting shaft is designed in particular as a Cardan shaft. In order to achieve good driving characteristics, a differential must be usually assigned to the second wheel axle, which is connected to the connecting shaft and ensures distribution of the torque supplied by the transmission device to the first sub-axle and the second sub-axle. The differential is therefore provided in an operative connection between the connecting shaft and the second wheel axle. However, the differential consumes a large amount of space.